Protection
by Everything16
Summary: .COMPLETED.Unsafe Sex leads to... Read and find out. ME. Please Read IMPT!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't won any of the Everwood characters. I just merely let my mind wonder.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, are you ready for yet another story? Trust me you'll love this one. And the Journal hiatus won't be too long. Always remember to review please. (Even if you don't like it, you can tell me what to improve upon.)  
  
Summary: This is after the episode 'No Sure Thing.' Ephram: "I figured out the problem, the condom didn't get a chance to break.' But the second time no condoms were use what was the outcome?  
  
*Story*  
  
'So what are we gunna do today?' Madison shouted to Delia as she run into the living room.  
  
'I dunno, how about we play Ephram's piano?'  
  
She walked over to the piano and began banging on the keys. It sounded like three steel garbage cans cashing together. Madison walked over and puts her hands on Delia's enabling her from playing.  
  
'How about we leave the playing to Ephram.'  
  
'Okay, I know, we can go bake a cake, no cupcakes, no cookies.'  
  
Madison rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
  
'How about we go see what we could bake.'  
  
Delia ran into the kitchen. Madison reluctantly followed.  
  
'Look we could bake a cake.'  
  
She held up a Betty Cocker vanilla cake package.  
  
'Sure. We'll need eggs, and-'  
  
Delia had gotten pots and pans and began to bang hard on them with spoons.  
  
'No, Delia, we don't need any pots and pans.'  
  
'It's sound like a 3rd World War in here.' Ephram said walking in.  
  
'Ahh, yeah, you're sister is on a high and has decided to beat on anything that will make a ruckus.'  
  
He smirked at her and went over and kissed her.  
  
'Ewww, gross.'  
  
'See what I mean.'  
  
'Watch the master.'  
  
'Hey Delia,' He went over and pick her up spinning her around. She giggled in between pleads for him to stops.  
  
'Let's go watch some cartoon.'  
  
'Goodie.'  
  
She ran into the living room and planted herself into the front of the television.  
  
'See, how easy that was.'  
  
He wrapped his around her waste.  
  
'You are really good with kids, how do you manage to be so tolerant?'  
  
'I love kids, especially when it's my sister.'  
  
'Ephram Brown, you are so cute.'  
  
'Oh yeah.'  
  
He let go of the and gentle pinned her against the wall and began tickling her.  
  
'Remember how much of a beast I was.'  
  
He smiled and pulled her up the stairs telling Delia where they'd be. She however didn't budge, Yu Gi Oh seemed to be more important. They went into Ephram's room and he put her gently on the bed and began to kiss any area of her body that was exposed. When she got the 'feeling' that it was going to be too much, she pulled away.  
  
'Incase you didn't realize, your ten-year-old sister is downstairs.'  
  
'And?'  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
'I'm sorry we could always go watch cartoon with her, fun.'  
  
'I'm getting paid to watch cartoons wit her, not having sex with you.'  
  
'No, you do that during your overtime.' He said smiled.  
  
Seeing that she wasn't amused he got up and walked over to the door where she was standing.  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
'You seem to be saying that a lot lately.'  
  
'Well, you've been really irritable lately, normally you would laugh at my poor attempt of a joke.'  
  
'Yeah, sorry, my fake laugh as run out and I forget to buy in bulk.'  
  
'See, now that's funny and that is why your the comedian.'  
  
'Ephram if you don't mind I'm not in a joking mood right now.'  
  
She pulled away from him and went to sit on him bed.  
  
'Obviously.'  
  
She looked at the round about the puke.  
  
'My joke could not have been that bad.'  
  
He went over to the bed and sat down next to her.  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
He rubbed her back for comfort.  
  
'Are you su-'  
  
He didn't get to finish because Madison had got up and blotted though the door. It took him a few seconds before he realized that she had gone to puke.  
  
He went to the bathroom door and knocked.  
  
'Madison?'  
  
'I'm fine just give me a minute.'  
  
He sat and waited by the door for what seemed like eternity. 


	2. No Response

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Everwood Characters. I just merely let my mind wonder.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, are you ready for yet another story? Trust me you'll love this one. Always remember to review, it keeps me going.  
  
Summary: Something's wrong with Madison and no one knows what it is.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He sat and waited by the door for what seemed like eternity.  
  
*Story*  
  
The door opened. A messed up Madison came out. Her hair was all over and she looked pale as a ghost. She looked down to find Ephram resting his head by the wall. When he saw her he jumped up.  
  
'Are you okay?'  
  
'You didn't have to wait here.'  
  
'I didn't want to leave you.' He said with water filling in his eyes.  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
'For what?'  
  
'Madison! Ephram! Dad wants to know what you want for dinner.'  
  
'Okay, I'll be down in a second.' Ephram said.  
  
'Are you all right?'  
  
'Yeah I'm fine, let's just go downstairs.'  
  
They sat around the table eating Chinese, everyone was eating except for Madison, who was playing with the Lu Mien.  
  
'Madison, is everything okay.'  
  
'Yeah Dr. Brown I'm fine.'  
  
Ephram looked at her though the corner of his eye.  
  
'Stress of college?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'I remember when I went to Grad-'  
  
'Dad, can we not.'  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
'Can you excuse me?' Madison said getting up.  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'What's with Madison?' Delia asked his Won tongs coming out of her mouth.  
  
'What do you mean?' D. Brown asked  
  
'She's been really annoying this week, everything bothers her, she not fun anymore.'  
  
'Ephram is everything okay with her?'  
  
'I don't know, she won't tell me, not that I think there's anything to tell. Excuse me.'  
  
He went to go check if she was all right and heard her throwing up once more.  
  
He went in his room to think. Then he heard the door open. He went to go confront her.  
  
'Madison.'  
  
'Not right now Ephram.'  
  
'Yes now, I want to know what's wrong with you.'  
  
She leaned against the wall and slid down into the fetal position.  
  
'Are you sick?'  
  
'To say the least,' She said under her breathe.  
  
'What?'  
  
'It's nothing.'  
  
'Are you Bulimic?'  
  
'What? No.'  
  
'Then why are you throwing up every five minutes.'  
  
'Why is it that if a girl throws up she's immediately Bulimic?'  
  
'It's not a time for a women's right movent, I just want to know what wrong with my girlfriend.'  
  
'I'm gunna go.'  
  
She stood up.  
  
'If there was anything wrong with you, you'd tell me, right?'  
  
She nodded. He walked over kissed her on her forehead and walked her to her car.  
  
*A week later*  
  
'I'll only do it if you promise not to make any noise.'  
  
'I promise.'  
  
'Okay, so we need eggs, butter,...'  
  
'I see your resuming the cooking lesson.'  
  
'Yes, on the promise of no pots and pans.'  
  
*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.*  
  
'Ephram, please answer that fricken pager, God!'  
  
'Calm down I got it.'  
  
She looked over and saw Delia with her wide looking scared as ever.  
  
'I'm sorry guys. I need to go lie down.'  
  
He laid on the couch until she fell asleep. When she woke up he saw Ephram cleaning the piano.  
  
'Where's Delia?'  
  
'Nina's.'  
  
'Dr. Brown?'  
  
'Conference in Utah for the weekend.'  
  
'I better go home.'  
  
'Not until you tell me what the hell that was?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You scream as if your going crazy then you fall asleep in a matter of two seconds, I don't know about you but that's grounds for schizophrenia.'  
  
'Ephram, drop it.'  
  
She walked to her car.  
  
'Your not going anywhere.'  
  
'Excuse me.'  
  
'In your condition I mean, I'll drive you.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
Madison's house*  
  
'So?'  
  
'So?'  
  
'Madison, I don't know what's happening to you, but I sure wish you'd tell me.'  
  
'It's nothing, stop worrying about it. If there was something I'd tell you. Promise.'  
  
She kissed him.  
  
'Want something to eat? I'm hungry.'  
  
'No thanks.'  
  
She disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a huge sandwich filled with every meat and vegetable possible.  
  
'Are you gunna eat that?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'The whole thing?'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
She sat down next to him.  
  
'So how's life Ephram Brown?'  
  
'You tell me.'  
  
She just raised her eyebrows and kept eating. When she was done eating.  
  
Ephram started to kiss her neck, from side to side.  
  
'Let's make love.'  
  
'I just ate.' She giggled.  
  
  
  
He pulled her into her room and laid her flat on the bed. He went over and unbuckled her belt while kissing her. He pulled her shirt off and kissed her breast and flat stomach. He went lower till her took her pants off. He was in full control. He then took him shirt off and began to caress her body. Their heat formed sweat down their body. He spread her legs apart when she undid his pants. They went under the covers and become one. They moved in one motion, spending simulation though their bodies.   
  
Then Madison rolled over and broke free. She ran into the bathroom. He put his clothes on and went to wait once again by the bathroom door. He heard her go into the shower. When she was done she came out with a bathrobe.  
  
'What was that?'  
  
'What do you mean.' She said walking into her room and preceded to get dressed.  
  
'Do you know how painful it is to just break free like that?'  
  
No answer.  
  
'Did you need to take a shower in the middle of us having sex?'  
  
No answer.  
  
'I need to go use to bathroom.'  
  
He entered her bathroom and looked in her cabinet for Aleve when he saw a box of 'First Response' pregnancy test. He walked over to the garbage and saw a used one covered by paper. His mind began to spin, he didn't know what to think so all he did was walk to the living room and sat there, waiting for her.  
  
When she walked into the room he stood.  
  
'Can you explain this?' He held up the box of pregnancy test.  
  
She got her keys and ran through the door.  
  
A/N: Until next time. Review Please and Thank You. 


	3. The Point

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Everwood characters, I just merely let my mind wonder.  
  
A/N: I know Madison may seem a bit vulnerable, but it's only to make Ephram seem tougher and more in charge. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions.  
  
Summary: Emotions run high, but in the end they stay true to each other.  
  
*Story*  
  
Ephram walked toward Madison's beetle which was parked at the top of the 'Point.' He knocked on the glass but Madison didn't budge. Her head just hanged over the stirring wheel, obviously distraught. He entered the vehicle and stared straight ahead, looking out at the midnight scenery.  
  
'It's almost magical, isn't it?'  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
He leaned over and turned her body toward him. He ran his fingers though her hair and wiped her tears. He hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, 'I'm sorry.'  
  
She looked at him.  
  
'How'd you know I'd be here?'  
  
'Because this place means as much to you as it does to me.'  
  
Silence.  
  
'I'm sorry for being so judgmental and-'  
  
'If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I've been having mood swings and less than coherent behavior.'  
  
He looked down.  
  
'I don't know what happen, Ephram. One-second we're dating, then we decided to have sex and now I'm pregnant.'  
  
He looked up and stared into her eyes, searching for the truth or rather a lie.  
  
'Your pregnant?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
She looked away.   
  
'What are you going to do?'  
  
'I'm going to the doctor to see if I really am-'  
  
'Then what?'  
  
'I don't know Ephram, you know this isn't exactly legal.'  
  
'Screw legal. Why didn't you tell me?'  
  
'I didn't want to scare you.'  
  
'Scare me?'  
  
'Ephram your just sixteen. I'm twenty and I don't even want this-'  
  
'It's not fair to assume what I want or what I don't want.'  
  
Silence.  
  
'Are you going to have an abortion?'  
  
'I don't know God damn it.'  
  
'Madison, I love you, but I wouldn't support you if you were to kill this innocent child.'  
  
' Ephram, I don't want to ruin your furture.'  
  
'As far as I see, my furture's with you.  
  
'Ephram, why would you want a kid? Wouldn't you rather go to Julliard and make music?'  
  
'Sure, but if you were to have a child, I'd rather stay and take care of him.'  
  
She looked at him wodering how this kid could even be ready for a commitment like this.  
  
'It's when you say things like that, that I know how much I love you.  
  
She moved closer and preceded to massage him member. Ephram heart began to race. In between groans he said, 'Are ... you ... sure ... you ... want ... to ... do ... this.'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
She reached into his pants.  
  
'Little Ephram may obje-'  
  
She cut him off by parting his mouth with her lips.  
  
'Are you sure you should be doing this?'  
  
'I don't know and I really don't care.'  
  
'I care.' He said removing her hand.  
  
'Besides this is how we got in this predicament.'  
  
'No, not using protection is how we got here.'  
  
She held up a condom.  
  
'She from now on, we use this.'  
  
'You know how I feel about that.'  
  
'Yeah well you'll have to get over it, unless you want me to be fat and angry.'  
  
'You'd be even more beautiful.'  
  
She smiled.  
  
'Ephram, just do it for me.'  
  
He looked at her. And sighed deeply.  
  
'If I knew that something of mine was to travel inside of you, I'd be the happiest guy on this planet. But if you'd rather me throw out a condom filled with sperm, then so be it.'  
  
He reached over and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
'Deep, Ephram, very deep.'  
  
He laughed.  
  
'So can be have sex now?'  
  
'I surrender, I have your way with me.' He said as she pinned him against the seat.  
  
He undressed him and they made love once again under the stars.  
  
'Ephram?' She asked as they cuddled together.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Why would you want kids?'  
  
'For the same reason I don't like condoms. Because we'd share something special.'  
  
'Ephram?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Your wise beyond your years.'  
  
'I know.' 


	4. Subtle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Everwood characters. I just merely let my mind wonder.  
  
Attention: I'd also would like to say that someone brought to my attention that a certain part of the last chapter or two was a bit much. (i.e., the condom thing) First of all I'd just like to say that, this is a fictional story. Sometimes when I write I'm high of life so half of it probably wont make sense but point being is, please for my younger audience do not take most of the stuff I write seriously. I'm not even old enough to take myself seriously and I don't even know anything about sex. So those that were offended in anyway, I'm deeply sorry. I will try my best to stay in perspective.  
  
A/N: She's Alive! I know, I know, what's her excuse now. Trust me it's a good one. *Ponders to self* *Light bulb pops up* See, I was captured my the CIA and was enlisted into the witness protect service and...---- I'm just playing. Truth is I've been sick, as usual. How many times do you think one person can get Pneumonia? I don't know either. Anywayz, I'm sorry it took so long and I'm thankful for the reviews.   
  
Summary: Dr. Brown finds out about Madison's situation and this reaction is less then subtle.  
  
*Story*  
  
'La la la la la la la laa.' Dr. Brown sang without the house. It was a Saturday afternoon and he was feeling rather chirppy. He wallsing blissfully around the house dusting every chair, couch and mirror. Ephram was out with Madison and Delia, playing miniature golf. He walked upstairs to clean Ephram's bathroom. He stepped inside and saw the pig sty his son actually took showers in. 'I surprised to see no fungus growing in here.' He muttered. 'Then again they like their environment clean, or cleaner than this.' He said to himself. He went to empty the garbage when he saw an open pregnancy test.  
  
*At miniature golf*  
  
'This is the last hole Delia, then we have to go.'  
  
'Why?' She whined across the court.  
  
'Because, I have a paper to study for and it's already eight.'  
  
'You can study tomorrow, It's Friday.'  
  
'No, I can't, I do have a life you know.'  
  
'Well, sooooooooory.' She said underneath her breath.  
  
Ephram walked over to Madison. He had been sitting on the bench the whole time, keeping score. He put him arms around he waist and whispered in her ear, 'Are you all right, you need to sit down?'  
  
'No.' She said flatly.  
  
'Are you sure? You looked tired and annoyed.'  
  
'No, father, I'm fine.'  
  
'I'm sorry, I just worry about you.'  
  
'There's nothing to worry about.' She escaped him grasp and walked away.  
  
'You'd think I was dying.' She said to herself.  
  
*Dr. Brown @ home*  
  
He paced up and down the living room, thinking to himself. 'Obviously it's not Delia's and unless I had a hermaphrodite for a son, it's not Ephram's either. Then who's could it be?'  
  
*Driving home*  
  
'Now wasn't that fun?'  
  
No answer.  
  
Ephram was trying to strike up a conversation but neither Delia or Madison seemed compelled to talk.  
  
'Didn't you have fun Delia?'  
  
'I was having fun.' She said harshly looking at Madison.  
  
'I'm sorry but I have a paper to write and playing miniature golf isn't gunna get it done.'  
  
Ephram continued to drive, all hopes of a conversation had died and they drove in silence. A few minutes later, he parked in front of Browns home. Delia jumped out and slammed the door. Before walking away she said, 'Ephram, next time we go miniature golfing it'll me just me and you, I wouldn't want to compromise anyone's work ethics.' She said eyeing Madison. She turned a ran into the house.  
  
'That was all you.'  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'That was totally you talking there, Delia doesn't even know what ethics means.'  
  
'Was I the one talking?'  
  
'No but-'  
  
'Good. So Delia was in fact the one talking, since her lips were moving and sound was coming out.'  
  
'Okay. I was just saying that your per-'  
  
'I think you insult her intelligence. On the other hand, I don't think I will be challenging yours when I say good bye.'  
  
She got out of the car and climbed into her beetle and took off down the empty Everwood Road.  
  
Ephram sat there, astonished.  
  
*Madison at the doctor*  
  
'Well, it seems we have a problem.' Mr. Kenswick said. He was an out of town doctor Madison had found a few years back when she was in a situation quite the same.  
  
'What problem?'  
  
-----------------  
  
*Dr. Brown @ work*  
  
'Earth to Doc, come in mother ship.' Edna said waving franticly in from of his face.  
  
'Ah, what?' He said jumping up.  
  
'Calm down cowboy, I thought we lost you there.'  
  
'I must have dose off.'  
  
'With your eyes open?'  
  
'It's common.'  
  
'Right and pigs fly.'  
  
'Give technology a few years and they just might.'  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
Truth was he had been thinking about what he had found a week ago, he still did not know who the test belonged to.  
  
*Delia and Dr. Brown*  
  
'Thanks Nina.' He said walking toward the house.  
  
'Did you have fun with Nina?' He said as they went inside.  
  
'Yeah, she much better than Madison?'  
  
'What? Is their trouble in Paradise?'  
  
'No, Madison has just been acting weird.'  
  
'How so?'  
  
'Well, she always tired or mad about something that she usually takes out on me.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yeah, and she throws up every five minutes, its really gross. But don't fire her cause she's still cool-but don't tell her I said that.' She went upstairs.  
  
*Madison and Ephram inside car in front of Ephram's house*  
  
'So how's your paper coming along?'  
  
'It's not' She said coolly.  
  
'Oh, so, what have you been up to?'  
  
'Living and you?'  
  
'Same.'  
  
Silence.  
  
'Well, umm, no use staying outside, lets go in.'  
  
They entered the house and was greeted by Dr. Brown.  
  
'What the hell is this?' He lifted a pregnancy test, inside a zip-lock bag.  
  
'Umm.' Ephram tried to speak.  
  
'One of you better say something and it better be good.'  
  
'Dad, just listen-'  
  
'I don't want to hear anything from you! Go upstairs.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You heard me, I'll get to you when I'm done with her.' He looked at Madison who was standing by the wall with tears running down her face.  
  
'Whatever you have to say to her you can say to me.'  
  
'You wont tell me what you can or cannot do, you will do as I say or else?'  
  
'Or else what dad? Your gunna grounded me? I got news for you dad you'd be doing me a favor.'  
  
'Do not talk to me like I'm one of your peers.'  
  
'Peers? I got news for you, I have no peers, no one likes me, its probably has to do with my genes, but it seems the men in the family wouldn't exactly win a popularity contest, so do me a favor and leave me and Madison alone.'  
  
'Leave you alone? I leave you alone and look what happens, your making babies, when Ephram, your still a baby.'  
  
'I'm not any more a baby than you are.'  
  
'Okay, were ending this conversation, Madison I want to hear what you have to say.'  
  
She turn apparently startled and looking rather petrified.  
  
'I'm sorry.' She said crying.  
  
She ran out the door.  
  
A/N: I know Madison's a stronger person but I have my reasons for making her weak.   
  
Until next time... 


	5. Shead a Single Tear

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Everwood characters. I just merely let my mind wonder.  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who stuck with me though the wait! Ya'll are the ones that give me the drive to write even when I don't.  
  
Summary: Sometimes to get ahead you have to let go of the past. (a/n: did someone actually say that? Or am I getting profound?)  
  
*Story*  
  
She ran to her car. But didn't enter. She hovered over the roof, her head buried in her hands.  
  
*Madison Thinking*  
  
She couldn't believe how her world was coming to an end, again. How could history repeat itself, again? What had she done in a pervious life to deserve this? I don't think I killed anyone. She thought. Then again, how would I know? Tears began flowing immensely. She figured she'd have to stop before she floods the whole community.   
  
*End of Thoughts*  
  
She raised her head, looking across at the passenger side where Ephram was standing. She entered the car without acknowledging his presence. He entered. They sat in silence. Madison fought to hold back the tears, but it seemed the battle was already lost. Ephram looked at her.  
  
'We've gotta stop doing this?'  
  
No response.  
  
'I hate when you do that, too.'  
  
No response.  
  
'God Madison! Answer me.'  
  
Madison just looked out the side window, forlorn.  
  
'Sometimes I think I should just date myself. No one seems to love me like I love them.'  
  
'Don't say that.' She croaked.  
  
'Why not? You obviously don't.'  
  
'That's not true.'  
  
'It's not? Then explain to me why I'm always the one to comfort you? Why can't, for once, I be the one you run after?'  
  
'I never told you to come after me.'  
  
'Exactly! It's because I love why I do the things I do.'  
  
'Well, then maybe you should stop loving me.'  
  
'That sounds like a plan.'  
  
He opened the door, set to leave, then nods his head thinkingly. He looks at Madison, still looking though the window. Rolls his eyes. Then sits back down.  
  
'You know what, I'm not leaving 'till I get answer.'  
  
'Then I'm afraid you'll be there for a long time.'  
  
'I guess I could always pitch a tent.'  
  
'You do that.'  
  
Ephram begins to laugh. He leans he head back, chin high. He rolls his head to his left, looking at Madison, cross-eyed.'  
  
'What so funny?' She said looking at him.  
  
'Nothing, it's just...we're probably the only couple in the history of the world able to be cynical while angry.'  
  
'What can I say, we multitask.' She smiles.  
  
He rolls his head to the right, looking at his house.  
  
'How'd we manage to get here?'  
  
'Well, lets see, your dad confronts us, I run, you follow, we, argue, then-'  
  
'No, I mean how'd we get from baby talk to ending our relationship?'  
  
She looks away, timidly. Her expression change to that of a person who lost someone significant.  
  
'Madison.'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'What are you hiding?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I know your not telling me something.'  
  
She breathes heavily.  
  
Ephram turns to look at her.  
  
'Secrets just add burdens to the soul.' He said.  
  
She bites her bottom lip, searching his eyes.  
  
'Your not going to find the answer in there.' He said staring hard, not even blinking.  
  
Tears form in her eyes.  
  
'Ephram.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'I'm not pregnant.'  
  
A single tear falls from her eye. It rolls down, Ephram wipes it away before it falls of the edge of her jaw. 


	6. PickWeeds

Disclaimer: I don't own of the Everwood Characters, I just merely let my mind wonder.  
  
Summary: I Still have Fans Yeah! *cheers erupt* I'm not quite sure how I'm gunna top the last chapter, even I have to admit, it was good. I'll try my best.  
  
*Story*  
  
His touch sent a tingling feeling up her back. She felt her heart flutter.It seems the butterflies were working over time. She wanted to savor this moment, the way he looked, soft and sensitive. He appeared older than sixteen. He didn't have a smirk on his face, his face stood expressionless, in fact she had to search his eyes to fine his thoughts. 'You won't find the answer there' his eyes said. 'Tell me what your hiding' echoed in the back of her mind. She knew she had to say something, she knew she had to tell him, he has to know eventually.  
  
'Ephram-'  
  
'No,' He put his index finger to her lips, 'you don't have to say anything.'  
  
'No, I -'  
  
He reached over and kissed her, deeply, passionately. She gently push his away.  
  
'No, you need to hear this.'  
  
'Isn't one bombshell enough. I'm starting to think your in cahoots with the Kamikaze's.'  
  
Doesn't he get how important this is? She thought. Noticing her face he said, 'Okay, let's hear it.'  
  
'Ephram you need to take this seriously.'  
  
He fiddled with the seat belt.  
  
'Shoot.'  
  
'Look at me.'  
  
He looked up, enter her eyes. He heart dropped, seeing her sad, made him sad and mad all at the same time. He couldn't stand to see her in pain. He looked away, it was just too intense for him.  
  
I knew this was going to be too much for him to handle, but he needs to know, now. (Madison)  
  
She sighed deeply. Here goes nothing.  
  
'Remember when I told you about my first time?' She didn't wait for him to answer. 'How it was in the woods, how we were barely protected?' This time she paused for him to answer. He looked over at her.  
  
'What does this have to do with anything?' He said bitterly. He didn't want to hear about her being with someone, let alone her first love.  
  
She ignored his remark.  
  
'Their are these little bugs called PickWeeds. They carry a weird disease called Entoalpanio. It's really rare and scientist don't event know where they originate.'   
  
He listened more intently, sitting up straight and looking at her, though she was looking though the rearview mirror.  
  
'Supposedly it only affects females. When it infects you, it travels to the uterus and throws your menstruation period out of whack. Something about the venom killing the eggs and it sending wrong signals.' She stopped to swallow her tears, and continued. 'I don't get my period every 3 months, that's when the venom is active. It can never leave your body, and since scientist don't now what exactly it is, there's nothing they can do to cure it.'   
  
She stopped talking. Ephram just stared, unable to speak. he looked up at him.  
  
'Ephram,' She said fighting the tears. 'I can't have kids.' She let it go. Pools of pent out tears streamed down her face.  
  
Ephram wasn't sure what to think. What did this all mean? What was he supposed to do?  
  
'Is it deadly?' He manage to say.  
  
'No.'  
  
Silence.  
  
'I don't want you to worry about this, it's my problem.'  
  
'If it affects you, them it is my problem.' He was getting angry.  
  
How could she say it wasn't his problem? After everything.  
  
She looked away.  
  
'How could this happen? How did it happen? Why did you keep something like this from me?' He began shouting.  
  
'Ephram, I don't know. Do you think I want thins to be happening?'  
  
'I don't know Madison.'  
  
Silence.  
  
Ephram spoke, 'Them why did you say you were pregnant?'  
  
'Because the test said I was. I told you, it messes my whole system up.'  
  
'I can't believe this!'  
  
'You can't believe this? This isn't the first time this has happen to me, at least this time isn't as painful.'  
  
'What's that supposed to mean.'  
  
She was furious. She knew he'd be mad. But she didn't think he'd take it this bad.  
  
'Right after that night, I took a pregnancy test, and it said I was pregnant. When I told my parents, they kicked me out. When I told him, he ignored me, pretended as if I was lying.' She stared to cry. 'He didn't want his mommy and daddy to find out what he'd been up to. Eventually they found out, they said that if he got rid of me they'd keep it quiet and he could go live with family in New York. (They didn't want to jeopardize their name at the country club.) Or he could be with me, by his own measures but that would mean taking money out of his college funds, he wasn't having that. So their I was, alone, with what I thought was a child. But then I found out, about the bug. I was relieved but hurt. It was all a mistake. I thought we were going to live happily ever after, but that bug, it ruin it all.'  
  
He looked at those puppy dog eyes, seeing the pain, this had caused.  
  
'That's why I hate when you fight with your father, I don't want you to be forced into the same ordeal.'  
  
'Madison, even if my dad would do something like that, which I doubt, I would never choose anything over you.'  
  
She looked at him, he looked sincere, his words were sincere.  
  
'I'm afraid I could never be what you want, I guess.' He said.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Let's just say, the bug didn't ruin it, he did.' He looked down. 'But I'm happy he left thought.'  
  
She looked at him, unsure.  
  
'Because, if it wasn't for his stupidity, I would never had found you.'  
  
She reach over and hugged him. He stoked her hair gently.  
  
'Ephram, you are what I want.'  
  
'I know.' He whispered.  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
'We'll get though this.'  
  
A/N: Everything about Madison illness is fake in real life. It's just my imagination spinning out of control. Oh and for those that want Madison to be pregnant, keep reading, there's a surprise twist. 


	7. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Everwood characters, I just merely let my mind wonder.  
  
This is just an Authors note saying: I gave this a lot of consideration and I know what I have to do. Look out for my Next Ephrsion Story Coming soon!  
  
Entiled: Protection II.  
  
Summarry: Eventually a furture fic.  
  
The first Chapter will be leading you to New York.  
  
Ch.1 is entitled: Runaway.  
  
The Journal is Offically off hiatus I'll be updating that next. Lots of bumps and bruises for Ephram and Madison but they will end up together!  
  
All for now:) Don't hate me, it'll be worth it!  
  
-RoChEllE 


End file.
